This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The New Mexico Institute of Mining and Technology is a Doctoral Degree granting institution, located in Socorro, NM. INBRE-NMT currently supports two research investigators: Dr. Peng Zhang and Dr. Michaelann Tartis. INBRE-NMT also supports the Chemical Biology and Screening Collaborative Core (CBSC).